Carrying devices for carrying sheet building materials such as plywood, gypsum board, cabinets, and the like desire improvement. Conventional devices desire improvement in that they are generally ill-suited for carrying materials except in a level environment
What is desired is a carrying device that is suitable for use with either the left or right hand of a user and is adjustable for adapting to various work conditions, such as carrying materials up and down stairs and the like.
The present disclosure advantageously provides an improved carrying device that is convenient to use and is adjustable to suit a variety of work site conditions.